


Safe in His Arms

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Protective Castiel, Sex, Smut, Storms, Two Endings, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from ImGoingAnonSorry. You are terrified of thunder storms, so Castiel comes to comfort you. Two different endings (fluff or smut). What would you do without your perfect Angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGoingAnonSorry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ImGoingAnonSorry), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The entire room is shaking; shelves rattling. It’s absolutely terrifying.  You’re huddled under a blanket on your bed, watching the news. Some poor newscaster is out in the storm, nearly getting blown away by the raging torrential down pour. Another crack of thunder, followed closely by a white flash of lightning. You can’t help but let out a little squeak. The newscaster says this is turning out to be the worst storm in the past twenty years for your area. Massive lighting strikes, intense flooding; the whole town is going to complete shit.  Your windows are being pelted by massive raindrops that look as though they are becoming hail. The down pour is so loud you can barely hear your own thoughts.  You try to keep a brave face; it’s just the weather of course. But this is no summer storm; no this is a complete tempest, and you feel as though you are a frightened animal aboard the deck of Noah’s ark.

                If only there was someone to protect you. Someone to hold you close and keep you safe. _Someone like your angel boyfriend,_ you think to yourself. But you quickly shake your head. Your perfect boyfriend, with his bright smile, and deep blue eyes, and smooth skin, and shock of black hair, and toned body, and feathery wings, and big thick coc- _oh shit you’re getting distracted!_ Your boyfriend Castiel is very busy and cannot be bothered with such things.  He is on a crucial hunt with Sam and Dean Winchester.  He couldn’t possibly be bothered to help you get through a silly little storm. A silly storm that rattles your room and destroys everything in its path. But you’re a strong girl. You decide to wait it out. That is until the power goes out, and you’re left in complete and utter darkness, surrounded by nothing but blackness and the occasional light of hot electricity soaring through the sky and scorching everything in its path. Oh fuck it. You cover your head completely with the blanket, trembling as you send out a prayer to your angel. _Castiel,-_ you begin, before you are interrupted by the soft sound of rustling feathers.

“Babe?” you hear him call out, obviously not expecting the utter blackness of the room. You are shocked he answered so quickly, he didn’t even know if you were in danger. “Babe?” he calls out again, this time a small panic detectable in his usually stoic voice.

“I’m over on the bed,” you call out meekly. He follows the sound of your voice, tripping over furniture and clothes, letting out muttered obscenities in enochian. He reaches you, nearly falling into your bed as he wraps his arms around your blanket cocoon.  “Is everything alright, are you hurt?” he asks, his voice completely concerned and serious.

“I’m fine, no damage done” you say as you poke your head out from the blanket, tying to see his face in the darkness.

“I got so worried-I heard your prayer and-“

“I was scared about the storm” you admit, suddenly feeling very foolish and embarrassed. You called an angel of the lord from an important mission because you were scared. Of a little weather.  The thunder crashes again, shaking the foundation of your room, causing the wood to creak and give.

“I can certainly see why,” Castiel responds, “I’m so sorry you had to be alone.”  Lightning strikes, lighting up his face, his blue eyes full of concern and you see the shadow of his wings painted across the wall. Even from the shadow they look stiff and tense; rigid with uncertainty. He can sense your fear, and it distresses him. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea you were so scared. I would have been here sooner.” You give him a small smile; he’s so sweet sometimes.

The thunder rumbles again, causing him to jerk slightly, grabbing you protectively. The lightning flashes again, showing his beautiful face; shy and unsure.

“I don’t- what can I do to ease your fears?” he asks.

“Just hold me” you whisper, burying your face into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent.

“Okay, lay down and spread out the covers” he commands. You do as your told, listening as you hear clothing rustling. You hear his trench coat fall off, followed by other various clothing articles.

You are lying on the bed with the blanket over you. You hear a small ‘flip flap,’ and a rustling of feathers. You smile to yourself, knowing exactly what that sound was. The thunder cracks, causing you to squeak. The lighting flashes, illuminating briefly a beautiful and regal sight. Castiel has spread his raven like wings, large and intimidating. His shirt is off, showing off his smooth and chiseled chest. He is left only in his trouser pants.  You feel him crawl over to you on the bed, your turn towards him and wrap your arms around his waist. As you intertwine your legs with his, you feel his soft feathers close in around you. He squeezes you to his bare chest, as his feathers capture you both, gently brushing your cheek and arms.

 

Fluffy Ending (for smutty ending, see next page):

 

For a second, you forget about the storm. It is just you and Castiel, stuck on your own safe island together. The thunder comes again, but you aren’t scared, you just lean in and kiss his lips; chapped but still warm and comforting. He returns it, and you can feel his smile.  You run your fingers through his thick black hair, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. You sigh deeply, your heart rate finally slowing as you calm down. You feel safe with Castiel, his muscled arms and strong wings. You gently caress his feathers, earning a pleasured rumble from deep in his throat. You close your eyes, and drift asleep, but not before hearing Castiel say, “I will always be here to protect you. I promise… because I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Smutty Ending:

 

You tangle your fingers in his wings, gently stroking the soft feathers, giggling as some of them tickle your nose. You hear a moan from deep in his throat as his hips shift slightly. You learned very recently just what playing with his wings could do to your little angel. You begin to massage his wings, taking your mind off of the storm outside. Then you feel a sudden hardness at your abdomen.

“You’re trying to seduce me, aren’t you?” He asks in a stern voice. You simply shrug against his body, pretending you have no idea what he is talking about.

“Well let me tell you something…it’s working.” You look up to say something, but his lips capture your mouth, greedily biting and claiming you for himself. Your moans are lost in his mouth as he sucks on your tongue, wet and passionate.  He begins to grind his hips, rutting his erection against your body.  You grab at his wings again, giving full strokes to his feathers, enjoying the sweet moans of pleasure that erupt from deep within him.

“You keep moaning like that,” you begin, trying to keep your breathing steady, “I won’t be able to hear the thunder anymore.” Castiel gives you a slight chuckle before he places his hand on your breast and begins to grope. He slips it under your shirt and bra, teasing at your nipple with his thumb till it grows hard and painful. Your hips begin to grind along in a rhythm with his, looking for any friction against your pajama bottoms.  As you grind against his clothed erection, your ass keeps getting sent into his wings, causing him to grow even harder. 

“Alright, stop for a second” Castiel pants, his voice husky. “You need to get those pajamas off, and I need these pants off.” You nod your head, and roll out of the confines of his regal wings. You quickly shed your bottoms, underwear, bra, and shirt in lightning speed. You turn to barely see a dark form ridding himself of trousers and boxers. You leap back into the bed, and he kneels over you. You can hear his wings shudder in anticipation. Lightning flashes by the window, and you see Castiel beautifully naked, his throbbing member hard and alert for you. His wings proud and onyx, so fucking sexy.

“You are so beautiful” he groans into your neck as he leaves bites and kisses. He tugs slowly on your bottom lip as two of his fingers find your wet pussy. “It amazes me how you are always ready for me” he praises.  He slips them in, beginning to stretch you. Your hips buck up as you clench around his scissoring fingers. He lets his tongue travel down your chest, circling your nipples, sucking and teasing, He curls his finger inside you, trying to brush as far back into you as possible. You moan his name loudly, nuzzling your face against the top of his thick black hair.

“Do you want me to fuck you babe? I’ll make you feel so good, you will certainly forget about this storm.”

“Oh baby, fuck me” you whine at him, wanting to be filled. He switches positions quickly, settling in between your legs, his wings brushing the tops of your knees. He forcefully spreads your legs wide, exposing you. He lines up with your hole, before sinking in slowly, all the way up his shaft. He is so big, stretching you. He gives his hips a little flex, causing him to rotate inside of you.

“So tight” he whispers in awe.  He slowly pulls out of you, before carefully sinking back in, making sure you are completely ready. He begins to thrust his pelvis, moving in and out of you at a quicker speed. He begins to pick up the pace, adding a little more strength to it. You throw your head back in full ecstasy, reveling in the way your angel feels inside of you.  He begins to completely pound you, skin slapping skin, rough and hard.  He leans in to give you a fiery kiss, both of you sweating. His wings flap a few times, trying to cool you both off.

“Faster” you command through gritted teeth. Castiel goes faster, setting a bouncing rhythm that feel as though it may destroy you (in the best way possible).  He slams into you even harder, pummeling you till he finds your magic G-spot.  He hits it, causing you to hold on to his wings to steady yourself.  You keep building and building, your body climbing high. All your muscles seem to tighten as hot fire courses through your veins.

“Oh Cas” you moan, feeling all of him inside you.

“I want…to cum…with you” he says between breaths. The lighting flashes and you can see each other, hot and in the throes of passion. His normally blue eyes, clam with wisdom, and quirky with curiosity have been replaced with electric blue. His eyes are filled with lust and desire; for you and only you. Seeing each other is your undoing, as you both cum. You clench around his dick, as he cums inside you, filling you up with warmth. He collapses on top of you, his wings adding a bit extra weight. After a few minutes, he rolls on his side before collecting you in his arms and wings under the covers.

“Well, I hope that adequately distracted you from the storm.” He prompts, his voice a bit raspy.

“What storm?” you breathe as you cuddle in closer, enjoying the feel of soft feathers on your naked body. Castiel squeezes you and gives you a sweet kiss before burying his nose in your hair.

 “Thanks for coming to ‘save me’,” you add as you lightly pet his feathers.

“Well of course, I could never leave on of your prayers unanswered.”  He sucks lightly on your earlobe, before nuzzling his face in your hair. You smile as you slowly fall asleep, in the arms of an angel.

 


End file.
